


The Story of Us: Innocent Man

by Grizi



Series: The Story of Us [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizi/pseuds/Grizi





	The Story of Us: Innocent Man

* * *

"You and I just won't work, Tommy," Dinah Laurel Lance said with a gentle smile. Tommy had taken her to a nice little bistro on the outskirts of Starling City for dinner.

"Laurel!" he said with a frown, "How can you say that? I was serious about becoming a better guy for you."

"I know, Tommy," she smiled again, "but you're not in love with me."

"I could be!" Tommy protested, "Just give me a chance!"

"Tommy," she said seriously, "You are just not a one woman type of guy."

"Laurel, I told you, I could be…for you."

"No, Tommy," Laurel said, shaking her head, "You misunderstand me. You not a one woman type of guy…because you're a one guy type of guy."

Tommy's eyes bugged out at her. Laurel was hard pressed to not laugh at his shock, but she knew she spoke the truth.

"What?!" he nearly yelled. He ducked his head as he realized several of the other patrons of the restaurant were looking at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked more quietly.

"Tommy," she said, reaching out across the table and grabbing his hand, "You're in love with Oliver."

Tommy's eyes bugged out again, but he didn't protest.

"Why do think that?"

"You brought me here to one of his favorite restaurants, for starters," she said, "And you have done nothing but talk about him and how happy you are that he's home and that he wasn't upset about our being together…and hell, I tuned out after that, honestly."

Tommy scowled at her. He really had been trying to be charming and entertaining. If most of his stories centered around Oliver Queen it was only because they had been attached at the hip for years, until Oliver had gotten on Queen's Gambit and gotten himself lost for five years.

"Laurel-"

"Tommy, it's okay. I know that was the reason we got together before. We both missed him. We both grieved for him. We helped each other through a really tough time, but he's back now. You need to tell him how you feel."

"I don't know-"

"Don't bullshit me, Tommy. You've loved him for as long as I've know the two of you."

"How did you- When did you see-What-" he stammered. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. It would make his problem even worse.

"Tommy," she smiled again, squeezing his hand, "Go to him. Tell him. He needs to know."

"What if I do and-"

"He'll deal with it…probably better than you are at the moment," she said, interrupting his excuses, "He loves you, Tommy. I don't know if it's the way you love him, but he has always cared for you more than the girls he's been with."

"Not you."

"Yeah," she nodded, "even me. He and I fought about you all the time. He always wanted you to come along on our trips. He included you any time we made plans unless I absolutely put my foot down…Sometimes, even that didn't work…I was so jealous of the time he spent with you. I know it is part of the reason he took Sarah on that trip and not me. Sarah had no ties to you and didn't really know about your relationship with Oliver like I did. For her, Oliver was just fun."

He lifted his eyebrows in shock, "Wow. You've really thought about this, huh?"

"I thought I'd give you another chance, honestly," Laurel said, "but tonight just proves to me how much you love him."

"But he loves you!"

"No," she said sadly, "We're attracted to each other. Always have been. He's sexy, charming, and an extremely wonderful and attentive lover. But we both know that you are the only person who he can and is willing to spend every day with."

"But telling him-"

"Tell him," she ordered, "I think you're going to be surprised."

Tommy leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Laurel," he said as he leaned back, "You really are the best."

She smirked and said, "Yeah, I know…Now go tell him!"

He threw some money on the table and led her to his car. He might want to go tell Oliver everything he felt, but he was enough of a gentleman and friend to make sure Laurel got home safely. After he dropped her off, he got a text from Dear Old Dad…the same one he always got from Dear Old Dad,  _'My office. Now.'_

Demanding SOB.

He arrived at Dad's office and was told he was heading to Tokyo in less than three hours. He would have to tell Oliver his feelings when…if he ever got back.


End file.
